


baby don’t stop

by stilinscry



Series: trans!dy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: the tube is late and dongyoung is feeling needy





	baby don’t stop

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in london bc i live here rn an if u dont know the tube is our metro/subway system

_“we’re sorry to announce that the next jubilee line train heading towards stanmore has been cancelled due to an engine problem. the next train will be in approximately thirty minutes if no other problems arise. tfl apologises for the inconvenience.”_

dongyoung whines as the announcer's voice fades out, tightening his grip on taeyong’s arm and stepping closer to rest his head on the elder’s shoulder. his hair is a sweaty mess and there’s neon paint smeared all over his face, but it’s doing nothing to hide the drunken flush on his cheeks.

“taeyongie, what does she mean the train is cancelled?”

“it means we have to wait for the next one tokki,” taeyong answers, bring his free arm up to push dongyoung’s hair off of his forehead. “we could go and find some food if you want, so we don’t have to wait here in the cold.”

“noooo, i don’t wanna do that taeyongie,” dongyoung pouts, letting go of taeyong’s bicep and instead wrapping it around his shoulder to stabilise himself a little more as he rests more of his weight against taeyong. his lower lip is jutting out almost comically as he looks up at taeyong and it’s the kind of cute that has taeyong’s heart skipping a beat. “i wanted to go home.” as he speaks, his hand slides down taeyong’s back until it reaches the waistband of his leather pants and he dips his fingers just underneath the material, resting them on the swell of his ass. at this point, his intentions are pretty damn clear, but because dongyoung is drunk as heck and as a side-effect, incredibly shameless, he can’t stop himself from leaning in to taeyong’s ear to whisper, “i’ve been thinking about you fucking me ever since you put on those trousers earlier.”

he then presses a line of kisses down taeyong’s neck, letting his hand slip further inside taeyong’s trousers as he nips lightly just underneath his jaw and taeyong melts. normally, pda is a big no-go for him, mostly because he hates it when other couples do it but right now he’s pretty sure at least half of his blood is made up of tequila and the press of dongyoung’s lips against his skin feels way too fucking heavenly to get him to stop. so instead of pushing dongyoung away, he tilts his head to the side to give him better access, moaning lightly when teeth sink into the crook of his neck.

they pull apart a minute or so later, when someone to the left of them clears their throat a little louder than necessary. when their gazes meet and he catches sight of dongyoung’s blown eyes, taeyong’s breath hitches and he bites at his lower lip as he lets his eyes rove over the rest of dongyoung.

the vest he’s wearing is more hole than material, ripped straight from ten’s wardrobe, and the way the wide collar falls low on dongyoung’s collarbones is fucking indecent. the jeans he’s wearing are even better, tight to a ridiculous extent and only serving to make dongyoung’s already long legs look miles longer. they may have taken him 20 minutes to get on, even with yuta’s help, but hell it was worth it. when taeyong looks back up, dongyoung is leering at him, tongue caught between his teeth and taeyong blushes at the fact that he’s been caught in the act.

he doesn’t fight it when dongyoung grabs his wrist, in fact he goes willingly, knowing fully well where dongyoung is taking him and just as expected, not even a minute has passed before he’s being shoved inside a dingy bathroom cubicle and pressed up against the wall. dongyoung’s mouth latches back onto his neck almost immediately, though his earlier wet kisses are now replaced with biting ones. not that taeyong is complaining about it.

as dongyoung leaves a constellation of marks across taeyongs neck and shoulder, one of his hands slips down to cup taeyong through his leather pants and dongyoung hums contentedly against taeyong’s skin when he finds that the elder is already starting to get hard. he massages taeyong through his pants, loving the way taeyong bucks up into his hand and he keeps going until taeyong has had enough of the teasing.

dongyoung lets out a startled noise when taeyong pushes him back, but it’s quickly replaced with a breathy groan as taeyong shoves him back against the wall and cages him in. even whilst being slightly shorter than dongyoung, taeyong’s stance practically screams authority and dongyoung submits under him instinctively. he whimpers when taeyong’s hands roam his body, teasing across his shoulders and down his chest, and his breath hitches when taeyong deftly unzips his jeans and slides a hand inside.

“you’re so wet for me already, are you really that desperate baby?” taeyong purrs, stroking the pads of his fingers over the front of dongyoung’s panties. they’re dark grey, with black lace trim and taeyong’s mouth had positively watered when he’d caught sight of dongyoung sliding them on earlier.

“been, ah fuck, been wet for you all night taeyongie. been thinking about how good you’d feel inside of me,” dongyoung pants, head hitting the stall wall when taeyong’s fingers rub against him a little harder. he looks ridiculously good right now, melting back against the stall divider, his hips grinding down against taeyong’s hand and taeyong loves it. “please, i want you to fuck me, please, i need it.”

“but i don’t ha-” taeyong starts to say, but dongyoung interrupts him by shoving a hand against his chest. there’s a condom between two of his fingers and all taeyong can do is huff out a laugh as he pulls it free because dongyoung clearly planned this all in advance. “you fucker,” he laughs, before leaning in to press their lips together again.

as they kiss, taeyong let’s his fingers slip under the material of dongyoung’s panties and he groans appreciatively when he finds that dongyoung is even wetter than he’d expected him to be. his fingers slide through his folds, spreading them just a little before coming back up to rub at his clit and dongyoung practically purrs at the contact, his hips rolling down as his hands slide up the back of taeyong’s shirt. “stop, ah fuck, stop teasing me you ass. we’ll miss the next train at this rate if you keep going so slow.”

taeyong just laughs again, surprised that dongyoung can still talk back even at this point, but he does as he’s told and pulls his hand out of dongyoung’s pants as he takes a step back. it’s clearly not what dongyoung expected, because he whines like a spoilt child and reaches out to try and pull taeyong closer again. still laughing, taeyong just bats dongyoung’s hands away before he’s pulling at dongyoung’s shoulders and twisting him around so that he’s face to face with the cubicle wall. after that, he pushes him down, so that dongyoung is forced to take a few steps back and jut his ass out as his hands come up to rest on the wall.

he hums as taeyong pulls down jeans, wiggling his ass a little just because he can, and he twists his head round to watch as taeyong then moves to pull his panties down too. both pool around his knees, neither of them caring enough to pull them all the way off. in all honesty, dongyoung kind of likes how much it restricts his movement.

their breathing hitches in tandem when taeyong slips the condom unto himself, and dongyoung’s hands paw at the cubicle wall. he pushes his ass out further, begging under his breath for taeyong to _please oh please, just touch me, get in me, for fucks sake please taeyongie_ and he chokes on his spit when taeyong finally pushes inside.

this is only the third time taeyong has ever fucked dongyoung and he’s still not used to how good it feels, he doesn’t think he ever will be used to it. it’s still just as overwhelming when he bottoms out this time at it was his first and he drops his head down against dongyoung’s back, resting it there as he tries to calm himself down.

dongyoung barely gives him time to catch his breath though, rolling his hips back insistently. “move taeyong. i thought you were gonna fuck me?”

taeyong knows what dongyoung’s trying to do, knows that he’s being goaded on but he’s drunk and dongyoung is clenching around him so of course it works.

he rolls his hips a couple times, enough to get dongyoung whining and then he pulls back and fucks into him properly. his hands are holding dongyoung’s hips probably a little too tight as he thrusts in and out but dongyoung? dongyoung fucking loves it. and he lets taeyong know just as much, voice much louder than it should be considering their circumstances.

“yes, _yes_ , oh my god please don’t stop ah- fuck me like you mean it,” dongyoung groans, head falling between his shoulders when taeyong thrusts into him especially hard. it kind of gets a bit hard to speak after that, but that doesn’t stop dongyoung from whining for more the best he can.

as he keeps his hips moving, taeyong brings one of his hands around to finger at dongyoung’s clit and the reaction he pulls from dongyoung is beautiful. his back arches, ass pressing back against taeyong and he whines, high and wanton and it’s music to taeyong’s ears so he keeps up the roll of his fingers, timing it with his thrusts and dongyoung practically melts under his hands.

he’s begging under his breath, palms slowly sliding down the cubicle wall as he tries to press himself back against taeyong more, hips rolling just slightly. he’s gorgeous like this, taeyong thinks, and he leans down to suck a trail of a wet kisses across dongyoung’s shoulders.

dongyoung comes only a minute later, body freezing as he comes and the way his cunt spasms, clenching around taeyong’s cock has taeyong coming too, breath ripped from his lungs as he curls over dongyoung’s body.

“fuck, wow, we should this more often,” dongyoung gasps after they’ve both come down a little and taeyong can’t help but laugh, resting his head at dongyoung’s nape.

“the sex thing or the public part?” he asks, breathless, and he laughs again when dongyoung doesn’t even hesitate before answering.

“both.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really like this but it’s as good as it’s gonna get so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
